


five things sergio bought for fernando.

by kristannuccia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristannuccia/pseuds/kristannuccia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for woody. first published on june 12, 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	five things sergio bought for fernando.

**Author's Note:**

> for woody. first published on june 12, 2009.

**ONE** – _swimming trunks_

The small white package was waiting for him on the kitchen table, along with a little note:

_Went shopping with Guti today!_  
Thought of you when I bought these because they shine as much as you do!  
¡Hasta luego! 

_Love, Serg._

Fernando wasn’t sure if what scared him the most was the fact that Sergio went shopping with Guti or if the thing inside the small packet _actually_ did shine.

 **TWO** – _rosary_

“Amorrr, look at what your babycakes bought for youuu!”

Sergio was back from one of his endless anti-depressive shopping afternoons, loaded with bags from designer’s shops and even more bags full of wrapped gifts for his whole family.  
After throwing his car keys on the table, he rummaged inside one of the bags and handed the blonde a small classy-looking blue box, covered in velvet.  
Fernando frowned a little at its sight, recognizing the famous jewel brand, and asked playfully:

“You didn’t buy me a necklace, did you?”

Sergio didn’t answer and slightly pouted instead, lifting his eyebrows and widening his big brown eyes. Fernando smiled and opened the little box with a click.  
Sergio waited for the striker’s reaction with fervid anticipation.  
Sadly, all Nando could say was:

“…is …it … _pink_?”

He spoke with a kind of bedazzled expression plastered on his face, while his eyes didn’t - _couldn’t_ move from the beads inside the little box.  
Sergio, who clearly failed to catch the horrific shock in the striker’s eyes, took the rosary instead and gently placed it around his lover’s neck. Nando was still slightly petrified.

Sergio took out his own blue rosary from underneath his shirt and proudly showed it to Nando.

“This way, we’ll never ever be apart. This is going to be our precious, little love secret.”

And, after that, he looked back at Nando, flashing one of his brightest smiles. The blonde couldn’t help but kiss him deeply, throwing his arms around Sergio’s neck.

Nando would always hide it underneath shirts and scarves, but he’d never, ever dare to take it off anymore.

 **THREE** – _a garter_

Nando’s face was flushed and the pulsating vein bulged on his temple.

“…and why in the world would I have to wear something like _this_?”

“Because I like it! Come on Nando, do it for me!”

“I said NO!”

“But…”

“NO BUTS! I have a reputation!”

“And a pair of beautiful legs too! … Amor, don’t do this to me, pleeease…”

“Sergio Ramos García, do I have to remind you that I am _not_ a girl?!”

“No you don’t! But…”

“Sergio.”

“…”

“Sergio.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to wear it without the appropriate stockings.”

 **FOUR** – _FIFA 2009_

It had been the biggest mistake of his life.  
He thought that buying his boyfriend the brand new FIFA 2009 videogame would’ve brought them happiness, but he was wrong.

Oh so very wrong.

He knew that Fernando was a Playstation addict, but he would’ve never thought that a videogame could’ve actually ruined his sex life.  
Fernando sat for hours in front of the bloody television, gluing himself to the screen to improve his skills with his only aim being to beat Cesc next time they’d meet up with la Selección.  
He’d end up in bed with aching thumbs and zero desire, sending Sergio’s repressed sexual tension to the stars.  
Every time Sergio had tried to rouse his lover, after he had crawled into bed in the middle of the night, the only answer he got was:

“Not tonight Sese, I have a headache.”

Then one day – not too many days after he was almost about to wank himself after seeing Nando walking around the house after a shower, only a miserable towel wrapped around his waist, way, way too low – Nando ran to him whining, showing an irreparably damaged disc to him with tears filling his eyes.

On that day, he thanked the Lord for giving him a very smart dog and a very forgetful maid, who didn’t bother to put the disc back inside its case after dusting the coffee table in front of the TV.

And on that day, he could finally, thankfully, deservedly get some good sex again.

He had learned to never buy Fernando something that would enrapture him more than his own body.

 **FIVE** – _cotton candy_

It was the week after Cesc’s birthday and he had invited them both to join him in London for a late birthday party.

It was May and the championship was over, the World Cup wouldn’t have started until the 9th of June, so they had a couple of weeks off before the new international commitments occurred.

He took them to Brighton for a one-day trip because he wanted to go to the Luna Park, and Disneyland had been their choice for too many times already. Cesc was still a little child at times and who were them not to content him? It was his birthday party after all.

It was Wednesday, and the air was fresh. The sun was shining and its rays on the skin made it flushed and pink and all warm.

They were walking on the pier, enjoying the light breeze blowing from the sea, talking about everything and nothing, while Cesc was enjoying his thousandth ride on the merry-go-round together with a smiling, enchanted Íker.

Passing by a tiny stand, Sergio ran to it quickly without saying a word and bought a stick covered in pink fluffy cotton candy.

Nando smiled like an enfant when Sergio handed him the stick, and it caused Sergio’s heart to flutter just a little.

Getting to the end of the pier, they turned left to have a walk on the shore, taking off their shoes to dig their feet in the sand.

Nando was silently munching his cotton candy, traces of it sticking to his cheeks and lips.

Sergio was smiling and his heart was beating fast.

The sun was setting behind them and they stopped for a moment to enjoy its sight, the golden disc slowly diving in the mellow sea.

Sergio moved closer to Fernando, the almost bare stick held between his trembling, skinny fingers.

Their eyes locked for just one second before Sergio’s lips suddenly trapped Nando’s.

The stick fell, digging into the sand between their bare feet.

Nando leaned into the kiss and fisted the front of Sergio’s shirt, while the defender’s hands had melted into the blonde’s mohawk.

The sugary taste of cotton candy ghosted over their lips as they slowly walked back towards the pier, fingers entangled, while the first streetlamps of the bright Luna Park had begun to light up already.

It was their first kiss.

♥


End file.
